A Very Long Time
by fluttershypegasus1
Summary: A Captain America Soulmark AU (Inspired by Ozhawk's Soulmate shorts) Steve Rogers/OC In world where fate pairs you with your best match, Mayella meets the soulmate she never thought she'd have.
1. A Very Long Time

A Very Long Time-

Hey!

Carissa Here! I've been reading so much marvel fanfiction! I've been inspired! I really love ozhawk's 'Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada'. (Ozhawk is on AO3) I've decided to write my own soulmate fic!

So then, I was on the plane with like no wifi so I was like: LETS WRITE. So I wrote this little short. (Around 600 words) I may continue to write little scenes if people like this, but ) I'm just testing the waters.

So If you don't know, the idea of this AU is that the first words soulmates say to each other appear somewhere on the skin of each partner, in the handwriting of the other. The younger partner is born with the words, the older receives the words the moment the younger one is born. Asgardians are a bit different - their soulmarks are triggered by touch.

So, here we go! Don't forget to give me feedback! I eat it up!

-Mayella

I had two soulmarks. A romantic one, and a gray, platonic one. I was born with both my soulmarks, which meant both my soulmates were older than me, But the romantic one, had been a dark grayish color, unlike my light grey platonic mark, until 2012, when it turned a deep black colour.

Some people like my best friend Rebekah Montreal didn't have a soulmark, platonic or otherwise.

I felt bad for people like her because she could never have a guaranteed best friend or partner. But she always told me it was okay, because that meant she could choose her best friend and her love interests.

Just like she chose me.

But for her sake, I didn't talk about my soulmarks, because I could see the sadness that lingered in her eyes for a moment before she changed the subject completely.

"May! Wake up!" In front of me was Bekah shaking me awake. "Jusp phive mo minuts" I mumbled through the pillow, because honestly? I wasn't a morning person.

"But I wannna see the Captain America exhibiiiittt!" She whined in a dramatic voice that ruined my morning peace and quiet. Shit. I promised I would take her to the museum. I tumbled out of my bed (on the floor), put on random clothes, decided not to bother with makeup,and drank two cups of bitter straight caffeine.

"Lets go, Bekah."

While Bekah was pointing out all the cool stuff, I was thinking about poor Steve Rogers. I mean come on, who wants their whole life, story on display in museum. What the hell happened to privacy?

In my mind wandering, Bekah had gone on without me, or she just completely forgot about me. It totally sounded like something she would do, but I still loved her for it.

Damn it Bekah! I began to carelessly search for her through the museum, giving half-hearted excuse me's and sorries. Where was she?

I fell to the floor, my arms just catching myself in time. Thanks to my carelessness, I had probably tripped over someone's foot. "Damn, I'm an idiot" was my first thought as I went to get up. I was pretty sure my face was red, and I felt like a total fool.

A friendly hand reached down, and I took it, pulling myself up, getting a good look at the man who helped me up.

He was handsome, and well built, but could be gentle I noticed from the care he took to help me up. When he spoke, I almost tripped and fell again because his words changed my world.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to make you fall" he said with a small apologetic smile. I stared up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, because he had just said the small black cursive words written on the back of my shoulder. After a couple seconds I realized I was staring, I awkwardly rushed to explain.

"It's really okay sir! You just really startled me, that's all." And then it was his turn to gape, he stared at me, for a long couple of seconds while a mix of emotions went across his face.

I think then bystanders were getting the idea what was going on, because I thought I heard a couple of Aww's, and a big group began to surround us. I looked at my soulmate, smiled and held out my hand." Mayella Jones, pleased to meet you." He smiled back at me. "Steve Rogers."

As we began to walk out of the place, Bekah suddenly appearing, he told me,

"I've been waiting for you a very long time."

And it all made sense why my mark had been gray, and then turned black. My soulmate's name tied everything together.

And with a brilliant smile, I replied

"I know."

"I'm tagging along!" squealed Bekah. I facepalmed.


	2. Damn You, Steve

So...I've decided to write a bunch of these random little Soulmate/Soulmark Shorts, in a random order.( There is no real plot lol) These are so fun to write, so I'm going to write one when I feel like a I have a good idea. So yeah. Um have fun.

-Mayella

I didn't see Steve again until he was sitting in a hospital bed. The damned man was going to give me a heart attack. I mean, I sat there watching the news, panicking because Steve was now a fugitive, and Bekah holding me while I cried.

Needless to say, I was pissed with that reckless man.

Then he took down the Helicarriers, with the man with wings, and nearly got himself killed. I'm now sitting in the Hospital after taking a week off of work, waiting if to see if I can can visit him.

But apparently, he didn't register me as his soulmate, so I have to wait for permission to be able to see him. Bekah sat next me, the faithful friend she is, while I was about to have a panic attack.

I couldn't lose him now. I had waited a long time for him, and we had just barely started dating. "He'll be okay, calm down May, take deep breaths" Bekah softly told me.

A built black man walked up to us, as he smiled an apologetic smile. " Hey Miss, are you Mayella Jones?" he asked. "Yes."I replied as easily as I could. "Well miss Mayella, he's woken up, and he's been asking to see you."He said with happiness in his tone.

"Thank you!" I said with tears in his eyes. "Only one person is allowed to see him at a time, so I might talk to your friend here" he said with a flirtatious smile. Bekah blushed, and I smiled a knowing smile at her.

A nurse led me to where Steve's room, where he was propped on a pillow. The Troubleman soundtrack was playing, and Steve had his eyes closed. I walked up and took a seat in the chair and, Steve opened his eyes and smiled at me.

His eyes were blackened, he had bruises on his cheekbones, and his lip had stitches. I punched him lightly in the arm. "What were you thinking, you foolish man! You almost died!" My voice wavering at the last word.

He reached out and grasped my face in his hands, "I'm so sorry, I scared you." his eyes deep with concern, as he wiped a tear of my cheek.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you you reckless man! Damn you, Steve!" He laughed, and that's when I knew everything would be alright.

Steve had gotten better within two days. The Super Soldier Serum healed him in no time at all. Steve, at the moment had gone to talk to the former director, Nick Fury, and his teammate, Ms. Romanoff.

Bekah, was talking all about the date, Steve's friend Sam, had asked her on. Funny enough, she told me, he didn't have a soulmark either. Talk about a perfect match or what?

Steve came home couple hours later. He told me that he wanted to go look for the friend turned weapon, Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier. He held a contained sadness and fondness for this man, so I told yes.

" Go find your friend." I told him. He brightened up at that statement. "That man needs help, and I think you can help him. Just...remember to call okay?" I said. His face softened at my last statement. "I can't forget about you, your just to damn beautiful to forget."

I blushed, and in the spur of the moment, I reached up and slammed my lips on his. He seemed stunned for a moment, before he kissed me back.

We broke apart, and he said "I'm going to miss you so much." while putting his forehead against mine. " Me too." I said.

He grabbed his stuff and opened my apartment door before turning to me, "See you later, doll " he smirked.

I smiled a wide smile at him as he walked out the door and got onto his bike, and drove away.

"AWWWWWWWW" squealed Bekah. "That was adorable!"

"Oh Bekah", I sighed.


	3. Knight In Armor (With a Soulmark)

-Mayella

Steve had been gone for a week and I missed him like hell. Sure, Bekah kept me company, but she wasn't Steve. Not to mention the Soul-bond that was beginning to feel like an itch in the back of my head, from being so far away from my Soulmate.

Tonight, she was at her own flat, spending time with her sister, who had came in to check on her after the D.C incident. And Me? Eating takeout Chinese food on my couch seemed like a very good option. It was getting late though. I had stayed up hoping Steve would call, but I realized the effort was fultile, when I knew I needed sleep to function.

A loud bang had woken me up from my sleep. Cold fear ran up and down my Spine, and I grabbed the Heavy Duty taser, from Darcy Lewis and a Starkphone Steve gave me to contact Tony, Jarvis or Romanoff in case something went wrong.

As silent as I could, I made my way downstairs. I had Jarvis on speed-dial just in case, but I didn't want to call Iron man if it was just Steve. I peeked into the living room to see an open window I know I had locked. I tiptoed out to the living room that had a picture of Steve and I knocked over. As I went to pick it up, I was suddenly slammed against a wall. Startled, I dropped my Taser and Phone. Not Good.

The figure was a man, his face hidden by a cap, his larger frame covered by a jacket. His hair was long and stringy, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was blank as he looked at me.

"Please don't hurt me, please. My soulmate would be heartbroken. Please." I whispered not meeting his eyes. His grip tightened to almost bruising, but then he let go and took several steps back from me.

"I don't think I could bring myself to hurt you. You're Steve's gal right?"

My eyes widened, my mouth opened, and my hand lightly touched my ribs where my platonic soulmark lay. "Soulmate. Platonic Soulmate." I said. He nodded. I held my hand out. "Mayella Jones." He took my hand in the one that wasn't covered with a glove. He hesitated for a moment. "James Barnes"

Bucky was standing in front of me. Steve's best friend Bucky. New best friend Bucky. "Sit." I said and he obliged. I pulled out a unopened bag of chips, and gave them to him, while I began to listen to him talk.

" After the Carrier incident, I've been either trying to figure out my head, or take down Hydra bases you know. I've seen you before with Steve, and I wanted to know you were."

"Steve is looking for you." I stated. "He wants to help you." I added. Bucky put his head in his hands. "I need to keep a low profile. Figure myself out. Keep Hydra off your trail. If they figure out your Romantic soulmate is Steve, and I'm your platonic soulmate, you'll be a high value target. I can't lose something I just found." his voice softened as he looked a me.

"If Steve's not around, I'll keep an eye on you. I'll protect you."

I smiled at him. You Hungry?

Turns out, Bucky can make really good omelettes. I'm serious they're pretty good. "You know I'm going to call Steve and tell him you were here." I said. He looked up at me and smirked. " I expected as much младшая сестра. You are loyal. A good quality. I'll be long gone by the time he gets here after you calling him." He gathers up his belongings and hops out the window. He looks at me and he calls back "Tell him I'll find him when I'm ready! The Punk!"

I shut the Window behind him.

" Steve, you can call me back when you get this message, but Bucky stopped by to say hello! Um, I'll talk to you more when you call me back. I miss you, I love you, stay safe. Bye." said the message I recorded that I had sent to him.

I yawned realizing that I really needed sleep. I crawled into bed and passed out soon after.

"Riiiiiiiing. Rinnnnnng. Rinnng." The phone next to me screamed, while I sat up and pulled hair out of my mouth. I picked up the phone and realized it was Steve. "Hello?" I asked groggily, not fully awake.

"May doll, are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm coming home right now." He said with a worried tone to his voice.

"I'm fine Steve. He told me to tell you by the time you got back he'd be long gone. Turns out he's my new best friend too." I told him excitedly.

Seemingly noticing the excitement in my voice, he seemed a little confused.

"Best Friend? But you just met him?" He questioned. " Remember about my other mark I told you about? Well turns out, he's my platonic soulmate!"

Steve was silent for a couple seconds. "Well," he drawled, "I didn't expect that" he said. I giggled. "Well, I'm coming home for a couple of months. I've really missed you doll, but I have to go. I love you and I'll see you later" he said solemnly.

"I love you too" I said back. Pressing end, sat on the edge of my bed. Boy, Steve and Bucky? I was in for a hell of a ride. Time for a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and Netflix.

A/N: So I've written another one! So how are you guys doing? Good I hope? Again, so summer is coming up and I will have more time to write! I have an announcement though! So, the week of June 28 through July 4th I will not be active! I'm going to a Christian Summer Camp up in the mountains, which means no Wifi, no Data, and no cellphones! So I will update before then for you guys!

I love you guys!

xoxoxoxoxo

-CB


	4. Pretty Scary Casual Parties

-Mayella

Mayella couldn't figure out what to wear. Parties weren't really her thing. She was never invited to them in High School, and she never would have wanted to go anyway.

Steve knocking on her door broke her out of her trance. Steve and Sam had decided to take a break after almost a year, with little to no leads on finding the broken man, with the exception of Him coming to her apartment.

Steve, Sam, Bekah and herself, were all invited to Tony Stark's newly renovated Avengers Tower. He had invited Steve and herself to stay on one of the floors on the tower if they wanted to, but they had declined because as it turned out, Mayella's apartment was just the right size for the two of them.

Steve found out that Bucky was a man true to his word. Hydra bases they had planned to take down were already trashed when the Avengers had made plans to attack. I personally thought it was very sweet. I just hoped he'd meet his romantic soulmate one-day, if he had one.

I had finally found the right dress. It wasn't too fancy, just a blue dress that ended right below her knees, with lace trimming. She paired it off with her favorite leather jacket, and slipped on some white sandals. Steve was wearing a blue button up with some casual jeans, while sam was wearing a polo with a suit jacket over it. Overall we looked pretty good.

I had heard of Tony Stark. Steve said he was egotistical and sometimes a jackass but he was a good man. He had made Stark Tower Avengers Tower, and he bankrolled the Avengers, provided gadgets and such, and upgraded the Avenger suits. So I was somewhat glad they had him on their side.

Steve, Sam and I loaded in Sam's Subaru and off we went to Avengers Tower.

We were greeted by Stark's J.A.R.V.I.S., an AI that runs his suits, tower and labs. When we went inside, his communal floor, there were already people there. Steve and Sam separated from me to go play a game of pool. Thor from what I could see was talking to Tony Stark and to who I think was Colonel Rhodes. Natasha was sitting at the bar talking to Bruce. And Bekah was sitting by herself watching Clint Barton throw darts.

"Bekah!" I called. Her face turned towards mine, and her face lit up. She waved her hand towards me so I could sit with her. She pointed her finger towards Clint Barton.

"Look." she said. I watched Clint throw darts. It seemed no matter how far he was away or where he shot them from, he never missed. "He doesn't miss." she stated in some sort of awe. I looked over to where Steve was talking to Thor and a Veteran. Thor poured a really small glass of the liquor in the flask and handed it to the older man who looked smugly at Thor. The effect was instantaneous. The older man was muttering and couldn't seem to stand.

Steve looked at the sip left of Thor's magic liquor in surprise. I giggled.

A lot of people had already left including Bekah, and Sam. Who was left in the tower was, The Avengers, me, Maria Hill, and the wonderful Doctor Cho, who helped Hawkeye with his Injury.

Somehow our conversation had turned to a point we were talking about Thor's impossible-to-lift hammer. Clint and Tony thought the worthiness factor was a bunch of bull-shit, so Tony tried to lift it. He couldn't lift it, which was pretty funny, so he grabbed his Iron-Man gauntlet, and when he still couldn't lift he roped Rhodey into it too. He failed along with Bruce and Clint.

Steve tried to lift the hammer too, it moved a little bit before Steve gave up trying. They waved their hand towards Natasha but she declined. Thor asked politely if anyone wanted to lift the Hammer, but we declined. If Steve wasn't worthy, how could I be?

"Worthy?" A robotic sounding voice said. "No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

Steve stood prompting everyone else to stand. I looked to where Steve was looking. It was a heavily battle damaged bot. He was missing an arm and, he was walking toward us, almost waddling. Like a penguin.

"Stark." Steve warned.

"Jarvis" Tony said, looking around for Jarvis to respond. The bot began to speak again, it's voice calm, creepy and melodic.

"Sorry... I was asleep...Or I was a Dream"

"Reboot, we've got a buggy suit." Tony said still trying to talk to Jarvis. I had a really bad feeling this wasn't a Buggy suit, it was something way worse, something sinister. Tony was still furiously tapping at his cell phone.

I took a step back.

"There was a terrible noise... and I was tangled in... in strings. I had to kill the other guy... he was a good guy."

Steve visibly tensed as he grabbed my hand. " You killed somebody?" Steve asked.

The robot looked at Steve. "Wouldn't have been my first call" the robot said as he stopped walking. "But down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you" Thor spoke up.

The bot looked toward Tony and played at recording. "I see a suit of armor around the world"

But it wasn't said in the bot's normal creepy calm voice. The voice was Tony's.

I took another three steps back letting go of Steve's hand.

"Ultron!" Bruce gasped.

"Ultron?" I asked.

"In the flesh." he answered, his voice back to normal. Or no, not yet. Not this... chrysalis... but I'm ready. I'm on a mission" he said. Shit was about to go down. I moved towards Doctor Cho and grasped her hand. Maria Hill loaded her gun.

"What mission?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

Ultron swung his head toward where I was standing. "Peace in our time."

And then, All hell broke loose.

A/N: Hey guys, so next sunday, I'm going to camp for a whole week! So this is my update before I go!

Love you guys!

-CB


	5. When All Hell Breaks Loose

-Mayella  
Robots flew everywhere. I mean everywhere. Steve had no problem getting into action. Maria Hill shot some rounds, while Hawkeye grabbed his bow.

Dr. Cho and I however, were cornering ourselves behind a grand piano trying to stay out of sight.

It didn't work.

One of the "Ultron" bots spotted us, and it started lifting it's palm with a blueish light. I put myself in front of Dr. Cho, because if I was hurt, Dr. Cho could patch me up using her handy dandy cradle.

I really thought that it was going to fry me, but a the last second, Steve's ionic shield cut off the head of the robot.

I helped Dr. Cho up and she gave me a look of gratitude.

I was suddenly crushed against a firm chest."You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered. I hugged him back.

The breaking of a soulbond was supposed to be painful. Almost unbearable. It was supposedly like losing half of yourself, which I guess is the reason most people didn't last long once their soulmate passed on. But with Steve being a superhero, the risks of him dying were really truly terrifying.

"Well that was dramatic" the creepily calm voice said belonging the only robot standing left in the room. Steve tucked me further into his chest. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? There's only one path to peace: the Avengers' extinction."

Thor cut the robot's speech short by swinging his mighty hammer through the bot.

Barton, probably just as confused as all of us asked, "What the hell was that?" Everyone looked over to Tony and Bruce, the resident Geniuses. Bruce looked over too Tony, who was looking down at the robot who was destroyed.

Bruce looked up and said, "Ultron. That was Ultron."

We had all gathered in the lab, trying to figure out what was next. Well, the Avengers, not me. I was just moral support.

"He used the Internet as an escape." Tony announced as we all looked to him. My head turned to Natasha as she spoke.

"And he's been through everything: files, surveillance..." she trailed off. "Probably knows more about outshine we know about each other."Rhodey took his turn speaking.

"What if he decides to access something a little more interesting?"

"Like nuclear codes?" Hill wondered

"We need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodey said with an urgent tone.

I zoned out then. This robot was going to make the human race extinct to help us evolve? Why would Tony create this program?

Tony appeared to be pressing buttons on his tablet.

An orange sphere was presented before us, except it looked... torn apart.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He tried to shut him down." Steve said.  
"No," Bruce almost interrupted. "Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis, this is...rage."

Thor threw the door open, mjolnir in hand and grabbed Stark by the throat.

"And it's going around, apparently." Barton commented. No one calmed Thor down. And if I'm honest, none of us wanted to. His wrath was pretty justified.

I zoned out again. What was I supposed to do? Hide out in our apartment? How were they going to defeat him. He literally is the evil internet.

"You built this," said. "Why is it trying to kill us?" I nodded in agreement.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand" Thor grumbled

Tony started to giggle. I wasn't amused. Here murder-bot is trying to kill us and he thinks it funny.

" I don't think it's very funny,  
Tony."

"I'm sorry, I think it's funny!" His face was amused. "I think it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this!"

"So we need a murder-bot?" I asked sarcastically

Bruce, trying to calm down the situation said, "Maybe this isn't the time..."

"Really?" Tony said to Bruce. "Thats it? You just roll over and show your belly, every time somebody snarls?" Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged. Mockingly nodding his head at Tony. "Only when I've created a murder-bot."  
Mayella &amp; Bruce:1  
Tony Stark:0  
"We weren't even close! Were we even close to an interface!" Tony exclaimed at Bruce.

I began to pack up my purse and went to grab a cup of coffee real quick. I came back in, and Tony asked a question to Steve.  
"How are you planning to defeat this?" Steve gave a simple answer.

"Together."

"We'll Lose"

"Then we'll do that together too," he said. "Thor's right. Ultron is calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world is a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

Steve walked out, and so did everyone else except Barton. He sat next to me and gave me an address.

"This is a safehouse. I want you to go there. I've already booked you a flight. Steve won't fight focused until he knows his girl is safe."

He handed me a piece of paper with an address, some cash, and a plane ticket.

"You leave tonight. I'll tell Steve I sent you to a safe house."

I nodded in thanks. Steve had a lot of work to do. I had to pack. I walked out of the tower.

"Taxi!" I yelled and I whistled. I got inside. You want to play a game Ultron? Bring it on.

Alright! I'm back from camp! It was wonderful! If you guys ever get the chance to go to Hume Lake, GO. You won't regret it!

So anyway, I'll be working on the next chappie! Guess who will be featured!

That's right! The one and only: Laura Barton!

Yeah so anyway, have a lovely day/night or whatever time it is in your part of the world!  
Ilysvm  
-CB


	6. Laura&Co

-Mayella  
The private plane took me to a smaller city. I didn't know where we were and I suppose that was for my own good.

The terminal was small and private. That was good.

I grabbed my half-packed bags, and rushed out of the terminal, buying a small water and energy bar, trying to get to outside to get a taxi.

Walking outside, I quickly whistled a Taxi with a New York cab whistle, and got inside.  
The Taxi was quite chilly, but I could deal.

I couldn't call anyone. Clint Barton had taken my phone, so that no one could trace me electronically.

I gave the taxi guy the address Clint had given me, and he drove for about a half hour to a farm.

"Here ya go miss, have a nice night" he said as I handed him thirty dollars.

It was cold out tonight, so I grabbed my bags and rushed hurriedly to the house, suitcases bumping along the way.

I rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and a pregnant woman opened the door and looked at me.  
"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously

"Um, I'm Mayella Jones. Clint sent me here. He told me I'd be safe."

Her face eased a little bit, and she welcomed me inside.  
"Hello, I'm Laura Barton. And Yes, before you ask, I am married to Clint."

Two kids bolted out from somewhere and skidded right in front of me. She gave each of them a look, and they began to look sheepish.

She looked at the girl. "This is Lila," she looked at the older boy, "This is Cooper"

"Hi, I'm Mayella. Call me May." I told to the kids. They looked at me and nodded.  
"Hi." They greeted.

"Mommy? Can we watch Nemo?" Lila asked. Laura smirked.  
"Yes dear, just get ready for bed first" Lila, looking really excited, ran up the stairs to get ready.

Laura turned to me. "Lets get you something to eat." We began to talk about the Avengers while she was making something for me to eat, when we heard copper from the next room.

"OW OW OW OW OW" I heard from the other room as I bolted, and Laura fast walked. (She was really pregnant) where Cooper was holding his ankle. I bent down.  
"What's wrong Cooper?"

"It burns really bad"

I had an idea what was happening. I had seen my brothers go through the same pain of having a soulmark burned to your skin.  
"Cooper," I grabbed his hands away from his ankle, and examined it.

"Your soulmark is burning itself on your body. Your soulmate was born tonight!" I beamed. "Your words will be legible by tomorrow. "  
"Sweet!" He fist pumped and then he grimaced in pain. "Lila was born with hers, so didn't know if I was going to get one, but now I'm getting one!"

Laura silently handed her son a dish of ice cream and an icepack.  
Lila bounded down the stairs, with a teddy bear and her pajamas on.  
"What's wrong with Cooper?" She asked.  
"He's getting his soulmark." I replied.  
"I was born with mine,"she grinned "See!"around her forearm were the words: Hah! I'd knew I'd win!

"Fascinating words!" I complimented. She grinned once more. Laura gave her a dish of ice-cream too.

"Laura?" I asked softly as she looked at me."I'm going to go to bed, I've had a really long day."  
"Sure thing! Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight!" I smiled and headed upstairs.  
I sat on my bed and frowned. I really missed Steve. The bed was colder than usual(super soldiers were warm), and I felt lonely and I was scared for him and I wanted to cry.

The only thing worse than death, was the pain of losing a soulmate.

"Please Lord, protect him. Protect them all of them." I whispered as I tucked myself in bed to sleep.

"May! Wake up!"  
"Cooper?" My sleepy voice questioned.

"My soulmark came in! Look! Look! He said as he showed me his ankle.

The words: "You're Strange. I've never met anyone quite like you." circled his ankle.

Might as well get out of bed, huh Cooper?" I said. I went downstairs to Laura cooking and Lila coloring.

"Need a little help, Laura?" I asked.

"Would you mind making eggs?" She replied.

"No problem"

So on the day went, me helping Laura with things she didn't want to do so late in her pregnancy.  
While Laura did chores after her well needed nap, I played Sorry with Cooper and Lila.  
The door slammed and the voice of Clint Barton rang through the house.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Lila and Cooper perked, forgetting the game and rushing downstairs to greet their father.  
I quickly cleaned up the game, and walked out towards the living room where Clint was hugging his kids.  
"I'll say Barton, you have a great family" I said as I greeted the archer.  
He smiled back at me  
"I like to think so too." He said as he ruffled Cooper's hair.

"May?"  
I turned to face Steve and was pulled in a tight hug against a broad chest and firmly kissed  
"I missed you." He whispered as we broke apart.  
I smiled against his chest.

Laura had put them to work. Thor had already left for some reason, Steve and Tony were chopping wood, Bruce was hanging around helping Laura, Clint was spending time with Cooper, and Natasha was spending time with little Lila.  
And me?  
I was spending some quality alone time, behind the Barn. I was thinking maybe later I could help paint the rest of the barn. I had been there for maybe about two hours. All was peaceful.

A cold hard hand grasped my mouth.

"Don't scream, dear, or I'll unleash bots on the children. And we don't want that do we?"

The bot I believed was Ultron then suddenly hit the back of my head, and everything went a little blurry and I couldn't move but I was still conscious but I was numb and It was hard to move.

A flash of pain through my arm a I realized he cut my arm open.  
He dipped his icy cold metal fingers in the wound bubbling blood, and smeared on the back of the barn: "Too Late" in a crimson red.

Panic rose within me, and I reached out to Steve through the bond, so he could feel my panic and fear.  
But before I could say anything to him, all went dark.

"I'm going to tear them apart from the inside."

I think this was the best chappie yet!Hehe! I wanted him to grab Mayella, because I'm mean to Steve  
(I love him though), and I want May somehow involved in the final battle. I also want her not be a damsel in distress, but not like superspy Natasha. Kinda get it?  
Well anyway, school starts soon. I will probably also mention this in an author's note later but, how would you guys feel about me bringing Ant-Man in for later chapters? Let me know! Okay, bye!  
-CB


End file.
